


I bet it's a squirrel

by Henry085 (StonyRS)



Series: Grindeldore one_shots [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Dominant Albus Dumbledore, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Love, M/M, One Shot, Patronus, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRS/pseuds/Henry085
Summary: One-Shot, I have this theory that Gellert is sweet and insecure and Albus loves him just the way he is.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore one_shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710724
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	I bet it's a squirrel

-So what if a thousand dementors came by?- Albus said with an entertained grin, he was walking at the edge of the forbidden forest, a dark gray coat over his deep purple robes, his auburn hair had heavy silver locks, his thick auburn beard and those blue sky eyes that could make every living soul skip a beat.

-Then that’d be unfortunate and I hope your Patronus is strong enough for both of us – Gellert said with cold voice but with a soft grin, his mismatched eyes turning soft and a bit shy the moment the taller man looked at him. Albus chuckled.

-I can’t believe you’d let me die just to keep keeping it a secret- Albus said unbelieving with such a dramatic tone that couldn’t avoid steal a huge smile from Gellert’s lips. Albus smiled too and grabbed Gellerts cold hand, he tangled their fingers together and saw him from the corner of his eye pulling a thick lock of white-blonde hair trying to cover his black eye. Albus gave him a broken smile, to everyone Gellert may appear as an untamed, wild, reckless secure man, and he sort of was, he was brilliant, independent, emotionally unattached to everything and everyone, he really disliked people and could make almost anyone do what he wanted. He was a charming manipulative bastard. But with Albus, he was something completely different

And he hated it as much as Albus loved it.

Albus was a loving person, he was naturally and openly sensible, he didn’t mind crying in muggle movies, he didn’t mind knitting in public, nor wearing those ridiculous bright pink robes, everyone knew he was a bit… odd. Some people thought he was mad, but he was so brilliant and magnetic people usually didn’t mind about his exotic personality, he was so much more beyond that, the wizard of the century.

Even though they didn’t say it out loud, people knew they were a thing, they knew it since the beginning, and when Gellert lost the duel on purpose and then pleaded for a chance to change, to serve his time doing something of purpose -to be close to Albus- was more than enough confirmation that both wizards were together. And people (the ones who didn’t call them “freaks” or “unnatural” or “Dumbledore´s greatest mistake”) used to gossip about how poor sweet Albus was in love with a cold dominant dictator, and how unfortunate and unfair life and love could be, but truth was Gellert was even softer than Albus when it came to love.

You see, for someone who has only fallen for one single person, whose heart beats only for auburn hair and light blue eyes, for someone who has never felt love except for Albus, being soft and vulnerable wasn’t a choice, it was inevitable. And scary as shit.

Gellert had always been vulnerable to Albus. That was why he ran the night Ariana was killed, he was so afraid to look into his eyes and see hatred, that was why he never attacked Britain, he didn’t want to face him, he didn’t want to feel his heart bumping so loud it could break his ribcage, that was why he never came to Hogwarts even when he used to wander around Hogsmade disguised as a stranger, that was the exact same reason he decided not to use a killing curse that awful day he had to face Albus as his enemy, he knew Albus was brighter in “decent” magic, the only way he could win was aiming to kill, but he couldn’t get to do it. He had made a cold hard choice that day, he chose to lose his magic and freedom in exchange of keeping Albus alive. Until this day he didn’t have regrets.

No one knew, no one could even imagine, but Gellert was something of an insecure stuttering teenager when Albus pushed his boundaries, and Albus wasn’t as nice as he looked like, he liked pushing his boundaries, he liked watching Gellert blush and bite his lips nervously.

-Gell- He said stopping abruptly, making him stop too. Gellert with his hand still holding Albus’s stood and looked at him with puzzled eyes.

-Why won’t you show me your Patronus?-

Gellert rolled his eyes dramatically and pulled him trying to make him walk, but Albus was some inches taller and amazingly stronger than Gellert, or maybe it was some wordless charm who made him unmovable.

-Albus drop it, I told you, I never tried to do it and besides is hopeless, I’m marked, I can’t do magic anymore- Gellert said a bit angry and frustrated, of all his flaws this was the one that made him most insecure.

\- Is a protective spell Gell, your mark allows you to protect yourself if you must-

-Well I mustn’t-

Albus rolled his eyes but didn’t stop grinning, he tilted his head and smiled fondly at him, his eyes analyzing every piece of his pale skin, his straight sharp nose, his full lips, and those haunting eyes behind white eyelashes. Deep dark and super light blue.

-Stop it- Gellert said a bit aggressive and turned away

-I’m not doing anything-

-You’re trying to read me- he said a bit alarmed and Albus shook his head.

-No, I’m not, I’m just looking at you, you’re beautiful-

-Stop it-

Albus chuckled and turned a bit paranoid to their surroundings, they were alone. He leant closer and kissed his lips softly, Gellert felt the usual warmth running through every pore of his skin.

-I bet your Patronus was something adorable and furry- he said and Gellert couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

\- Now that’s a poor assumption, I’m not adorable nor furry-

Albus bit his lip trying to give him reason but soon after shook his head.

-No you are, I bet it was a squirrel- he said and Gellert laughed really loud, it was the loudest laugh Albus had been able to get from him since the duel, and he felt his heart grow so big in his chest he bit his lip so hard to stop the “I love you” that was stuck in his throat.

- _Schwachkopf_. You are an ass, you know that right?- He said still laughing and Albus let out a light honest laugh, he just nodded.

-But I really can bet a lot to the squirrel, maybe it was even an otter, or a rabbit, it was a rabbit, right? – He said still laughing and Gellert rolled his eyes even more dramatically and pulled him, Albus walked by his side, both hands tangled.

-It wasn’t a rabbit – Gellert said chuckling and Albus yelled in excitement.

-Then you know what it was, you have performed it- Gellert rolled his eyes again and let go a dramatic sigh.

-Of course I have, and is not a fucking squirrel-

-Well, I have no proof, so squirrel it is-

\- You’re really becoming annoying Al- He said trying to sound menacing but Albus just lifted his eyebrows and gave him an adorable sexy wink.

-So what? –

Gellert gave him a half smile and pushed himself closer to Albus.

\- What were you willing to bet? - Gellert suddenly asked and Albus lifted his eyebrows even more, genuinely intrigued.

-Anything-

-What about those pink robes? - Gellert said with a sweet yet energetic sexy grin

-You don’t even like them! Why would yo… Oh dear, you want to set them on fire-

\- That’s my business, would you bet on them? -

\- I would. In fact, I will. Your Patronus is a soft small adorable animal – Albus said and crossed his arms around his chest, Gellert smiled brightly.

-Ok, those robes and sex whenever I want it- He said with a bit of a flushed face and Albus though it was adorable and so demanding, just as Gellert was.

-We already have sex whenever you want to-

-No, not really. I mean like, I can make people see you’re mine –

Albus raised an eyebrow utterly confused, Gellert sighed and dug his eyes in the cold stone floor

-I wanted to hold your hand the other day in the corridor and when you felt I was about to do it, you moved away- he said as quickly as he possible could, his English even sounded a bit raw, Albus didn’t remember at all that scene, but he felt his heart sink a little and bit his lower lip.

\- I swear I didn’t do it on purpose love- he said softly and Gellert shivered when he heard his reassuring honest tone in his voice – Of course you can touch me whenever you want to, you can be as close as you’d like, I’ve never cared about people, you know that love-

Gellert shivered again and bit his lip, his pale face blushed.

-Stop it-

-Why is it so hard for you to accept I love you? - 

-Lend me your wand- he said softly, still unable to look him in the eye. Albus sighed and took his wand out of his robes, stupid enough to trust him with the elder wand and stand there beside him completely unprotected.

- _Expecto Patronum_ \- He mumbled under his breath still unable to look at the pair of blue eyes who were desperately looking for his mismatching eyes.

A great big phoenix emerged from the wand tip, it was strong, smoky white-blue and very well defined, it looked a hell lot like Fawkes and Albus couldn’t do anything but feel his heart beating so loud. He had asked Gellert to show him his Patronus for years, and he had always found a way out of it. The reason for him finally showing it, he could never know what he had done right this time, but he could understand why Gellert didn’t want it to see it before, it exposed him.

Albus hugged him tightly and the phoenix flew high into the castle, circling the astronomy tower, Albus knew no one in the staff would ask, they all would deduce it was just Albus practicing around, no one could ever suspect –because he could have never guessed- that Gellert shared the exact same Patronus as he did.

-I know it may seem a bit sick, but I didn’t want it to change, I swear-

Albus let out a loud laugh.

-I know you didn’t, it isn’t sick Gell, I never would’ve thought that-

-Well, I used to think it was sick for people to change their Patronuses, I hated it-

-What was it before this?

-You wouldn’t believe me-

-Try me-

\- It was a Thestral, maybe because I was obsessed with death-

-And then you came obsessed with me- Albus said mockingly and it was all it took for Gellert’s face to flush and turn deep red.

-I’m not…- He began stuttering, cold sweat running through his spine.

-I know, I was joking. Gellert, I love you, so much, you have no idea how much Gell. I feel extremely honored and touched to share a Patronus with you-

-Stop it-

-I mean it, and just so you know, there’s a theory that soulmates share Patronuses, is not about obsessive love, it might be fate-

-I’m not a kid, I know that’s a romantic naïve theory, it shows obsession, fixation, immeasurable love-

Albus rolled his eyes and kissed him softly.

-So you just won sex whenever you want to, a set of pink robes and the right _that you already had, by the way,_ to hold my hand or snog me whenever you feel like it-

Gellert smiled shyly and kissed him back, he slid his wand to his trousers brushing his crotch softly and intentionally.

-So what about… now?-

And Gellert didn’t even have to say the word for Albus to be already turning hard under his gaze.

\- Yes, indeed now is the best time for it- he said his voice trembling softly, and Gellert smiled proudly because he knew he could play Albus like a puppet when it came to sex.

-Lead the way mein lieber – he purred and Albus smiled and just before he led him to the third floor where his room was, he turned a bit abruptly and pressed his forehead into his, he brushed the lock of white golden hair out of his black eye and smiled softly.

-Don’t hide those amazing eyes you’ve got, they’re gorgeous-

Gellert blushed again and rolled his eyes.

-I wasn’t hiding my genetic defect – he lied and Albus rolled his eyes.

-Yeah right- Gellert walked past him and opened his room, their shared room, he walked inside and from the outside Albus was able to hear:

-Put those pink robes on mein lieber-

And Albus couldn’t do anything but smirk. He loved this man.


End file.
